


In The Studio

by Bittersweet_in_Boston



Series: Going Up [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Studio, Blow Jobs, Columbia University, Dangerous Chub Territory, Deadly quads, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Finance manager Bucky Barnes, Hot bike messenger and art student Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Standing Up, So much kissing as per uzh, anti-chub image gallery, body self-consciousness, come window, modeling session, sorry custodians, the L-word, the b-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_in_Boston/pseuds/Bittersweet_in_Boston
Summary: “So this is where the great artist paints his masterpieces, huh?”Bucky grins at Steve as they walk into the studio. It’s a decent-sized, shabby room on the second floor of Prentis Hall at Columbia, with big windows taking up the opposite wall and looking out on the warm summer night.“How do you want me?” Bucky asks, wanting to be helpful and inspiring. He’s never posed for an artist before and he’s pretty stoked, even though he has no idea what to do.Steve smirks and raises an eyebrow.“I’ll answer that after our painting session,” he says, teasing, and kisses Bucky again. Then he steps back and arranges Bucky on the chair, angling his body a bit on the diagonal but keeping his head facing the easel.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Going Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944616
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	In The Studio

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mild suggestion of d/s and sort of public sex. Also a brief mention of body self-consciousness.

“So this is where the great artist paints his masterpieces, huh?”

Bucky grins at Steve as they walk into the studio. It’s a decent-sized, shabby room on the second floor of Prentis Hall at Columbia, with big windows taking up the opposite wall and looking out on the warm summer night.

Steve grins back. “It’s not much, but it’s home,” he says, closing and locking the door and dropping his messenger bag next to a row of shelving on the near wall. He unlocks one of the drawers and pulls out a couple of sketching pencils, a set of paints, a palette, and some brushes, then puts them on a small table next to an open easel before going to pull a blank stretched canvas off a large rack on the far side of the room.

Bucky stands still where he’s stopped in the middle of the studio. He’s not sure what to do with himself and he’s afraid of following Steve around and breaking something. Not that many things in here look breakable, but he doesn’t want to take any chances. He knows canvases and art supplies are expensive.

He and Steve stopped at Thai Market on their way here, and Bucky’s happily full of dumplings and green curry. They also ordered a round of the restaurant’s electric blue mystery cocktails; Bucky has no idea what was in his drink but whatever it was, it was at least 83% alcohol and it’s definitely taken the edge off. He feels relaxed and happy and excited, despite his hesitancy about whether he’ll be a good model for Steve.

Steve eases Bucky’s uncertainty by placing the canvas on the easel and coming over to lay a sweet kiss on Bucky’s mouth. As he does so, he backs Bucky up and carefully helps him into a tallish chair with a back. The chair is facing the easel and the large bank of windows looms dark on Bucky’s left.

“How do you want me?” Bucky asks, wanting to be helpful and inspiring. He’s never posed for an artist before and he’s pretty stoked, even though he has no idea what to do.

Steve smirks and raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll answer that after our painting session,” he says, teasing, and kisses Bucky again. Then he steps back and arranges Bucky on the chair, angling his body a bit on the diagonal but keeping his head facing the easel.

“Look at me,” Steve orders. “OK, now, now turn your head a bit toward the windows...not that much...OK, that’s perfect.”

It’s not an uncomfortable position and Bucky thinks he can hold it for a while.

Steve looks at the pose for a minute and moves forward to undo one more button on Bucky’s dress shirt. Bucky’s shirt sleeves are already rolled up against the summer heat, showing off his forearms, and now there’s a bit of chest hair visible just above the lowest button.

Steve’s eyes darken a bit as he looks at his date and he raises his hand as if to stroke that patch of chest hair before controlling himself and walking over to the easel.

“OK, now hold still while I do the drawing,” Steve commands, picking up a soft graphite pencil and beginning to sketch furiously.

“Can you just sketch right on the canvas?” Bucky asks, eyes wide. Steve smiles.

“I prepped the canvas beforehand,” Steve says gently. “It makes the drawing easier.” He winks at Bucky.

“Now keep still, Barnes,” Steve commands in a faux-severe voice with a twinkle in his eye. 

It’s been several weeks since Bucky and Steve’s fateful encounter in the elevator at Bucky’s midtown office building that resulted in a blowjob for the ages. Bucky still occasionally thinks of that morning and can hardly believe it was real...and yet, here he and Steve are, together, on a date that includes dinner and a modeling session.

They’ve been on a bunch of dates since the elevator tryst. Bucky didn’t get the chance to suck Steve off that morning while they were trapped in an enclosed space somewhere between the 24th and 25th floors of his office building, but he did return the favor the next night, when they met at a Brooklyn bar after work. After a couple of drinks and a massive amount of flirting, they couldn’t even wait to take it home and ended up in a bar bathroom stall, where Bucky blew Steve while perched on the toilet seat.

Even now Bucky can still taste the weight of Steve’s cock on his tongue, the smoothness of his precome, the saltiness of Steve’s jizz down his throat, the sharp taste of vodka in Steve’s mouth as Steve dragged him up to taste himself on Bucky’s lips after he came.

Since then they’ve gone out every few days, each date ending in a satisfying encounter. Two nights ago they grabbed burgers and then jacked each other off slowly in Bucky’s bed, laughing when they got stuck together with dried come as they cuddled afterward. The subsequent shower to clean off had been...very enjoyable.

Bucky is the first to admit that the last few weeks have been incredible and that he’s very... _taken_ with Steve. Of course, Bucky was taken with Steve the first time he saw him delivering packages in his office in those ridiculous bike shorts, but that was just fantasy. The reality has been even better than he could’ve imagined, and though they haven’t used the b-word yet, Bucky is really hoping that it’s just a matter of time before they get exclusive.

They get along really well, they can have fun together _and_ talk about serious stuff, and the chemistry is off the charts. Bucky is still kind of in awe of how scorching hot Steve is, and of how someone with this face and this hair and this body and this personality and this... _everything_ could be interested in him.

Thinking about Steve and his ridiculous body make Bucky squirm a bit in his chair. He wants to be good and hold still but now that he’s thought about Steve’s body and his magical dick, he can’t not think about it. He rolls his eyes over toward his date without moving his head. Steve looks intensely focused, constantly switching his gaze between Bucky and the canvas as he draws. Bucky can hear the faint scratch of the pencil from across the room.

After what seems like hours but is probably only 30 or 40 minutes, Steve stops sketching and holds the pencil up in the air. He looks up and down between Bucky and the canvas a few times, as if trying to decide something. His blond hair flops over his forehead and over his stupidly beautiful cobalt blue right eye and Bucky tries very hard not to notice how hot that is.

“Hmmm...” Bucky hears from the back of Steve’s throat. He can’t tell if that’s a good “hmm” or a dissatisfied one.

“Everything OK?” Bucky says, trying to speak clearly but without moving his lips. Even if Steve isn’t drawing right now, he may be getting ready to draw Bucky’s mouth and Bucky doesn’t want to fuck that up.

Steve pauses and then says in a low voice, “I’ve just got...a little bit of a _dilemma_ , Buck.”

The timbre and the nickname make Bucky’s dick twitch and set off a pleasant warmth between his hipbones. He decides on the spot that it would be really terrible have a chub while he’s being painted by The Great Artist Steve Rogers and starts trying to think about other things. Other non-sexual things.

_My mother yelling at me wearing a ratty bathrobe...Tony shoving the last doughnut in his mouth this morning during our weekly team meeting and jam running down his chin...that dead rat on the subway tracks last night (eww)...that terrible new barf green paint in the Starbucks bathroom at Madison and 49th..._

This helps, and Bucky feels his erection back off. He gives an internal sigh of relief.

“What’s your dilemma, Steve,” Bucky says softly. “Is the picture alright? Am I an acceptable model?”

“You are an excellent model,” says Steve immediately and with conviction. “I’m just trying to decide...” he puts the pencil down on the easel and advances a step or two toward Bucky. “Will you let me try something?”

“Sure,” Bucky says, wondering what that something could be. Steve’s reply opens up the floodgates to Dangerous Chub Territory again.

“I’d love to paint you in this pose with your shirt off,” says Steve, coming toward Bucky with a light in his eyes. As he gets close to Bucky, though, his manner gets less certain.

“Is that OK?” Steve says hesitantly. “If it makes you uncomfortable we won’t do it. I can paint just as good a picture with you fully clothed.”

Bucky pauses for just a moment to run the anti-chub image gallery through his head again a few times. _Mom yelling-Tony chewing-dead rat-gross paint job, Mom yelling-Tony chewing-dead rat-gross paint job..._ He’s unsure for just a moment, then he takes a deep breath and goes for it.

“That’s OK with me,” Bucky says with more confidence than he feels. “Whatever it takes to get you a good painting.” He’s very thankful right now that he’s been so good about going to the gym and lifting lately, though he’s a little self-conscious about the soft flesh around his bellybutton that refuses to tighten up, no matter how long Bucky spends on the treadmill.

“That’s great, thanks so much, Bucky,” says Steve with relief. He comes up in front of Bucky and holds out his hand. “I can put it over there on the table for you.”

Bucky unbuttons his shirt with slightly trembling hands and shrugs it off to hand to his date. He resolutely refuses to look at Steve because then he’ll really be in trouble. He feels a bit self-conscious and holds his hand over his belly pudge as he feels his face heat up.

“OK, now resume your original pose, please,” says Steve, going back over to his easel after he sets the shirt down. As he turns around Bucky can see that his face is flushed and his ears are bright pink. Bucky realizes he’s not the only one in the room with _FEELINGS_.

Bucky takes the pose, leaving his hand over his belly until Steve asks him nicely to remove it. Bucky does remove it, but then sucks in his gut as much as he can and resolves to do more sit-ups and planks at the gym next week.

Steve picks up his pencil and starts sketching again but after a few minutes he says gently, “Bucky, relax...remember the pose you were in with your shirt on? How serene and confident you were? Think about _that_ Bucky, the one who’s happy and comfortable in his own skin.”

But after saying this, Steve looks worried, like he’s crossed a boundary, and says hurriedly, “Honestly, though, Buck, if this isn’t cool we can stop, or you can put your shirt back on, I don’t want to pressure you into anything...”

“No,” Bucky says decidedly, cutting him off. “I can do this. Just give me a minute.” He takes a deep breath, puts his head down, and closes his eyes. _Serene and confident, serene and confident, serene and confident..._

Then Bucky opens his eyes and settles into the pose. There’s no need to be nervous. He’s here with his amazing date, who’s the hottest guy he’s ever met, who’s studying to be an artist. Who’s seen Bucky fully naked when they were fooling around in his bed just the other night. He puts a little smile on his face and looks with intent toward the window.

“That’s awesome, Buck,” Steve says, drawing furiously, his face intense with concentration. “ _You_ are awesome.”

Bucky preens a bit under the praise and settles on his chair, staying still and focused for several minutes...ten? Fifteen? He thinks that this modeling thing isn’t as difficult as he thought it would be, even shirtless. He’s got a decent body, really, and Steve seems to like it. And when his body is with Steve’s body...

And this is where Bucky makes a tactical error. He’d been so careful a little while ago to think about anti-sexual things like dead rodents and ugly bathrooms, but now, in the flow of the pose, he starts thinking about Steve’s body again.

He imagines what it would be like to see Steve right now with his shirt off, his pink nipples standing pert in the middle of a sprinkling of dark blond chest hair, that same blond body hair trailing down in a line to circle his navel, flanked by his chiseled cum gutters and the hip flexors that lead down to his ridiculously defined quads and frame his beautiful, long, uncut...

And just like that Bucky is in Dangerous Chub Territory again, only this time it’s more than a half-chub, he’s on his way to a full pants bulge. He gulps as unobtrusively as possible and tries to shift his thinking back to his mental gallery of erection killers, but it’s too late. He’s got the image of Steve’s varsity dick in his mind and it’s refusing to recede.

In fact, now it’s all he can think about. Steve’s long, thick cock, standing erect and firm from its nest of blond pubic hair...how the slit tastes as he dips his tongue into it...how the big veins stand out as his hand, slippery with lube, grips the shaft and strokes...

_Oh shit._ Now Bucky is fully hard and straining against the zipper of his work pants. He almost wore jeans today for Casual Friday, but decided to dress it up a little for his date and wear his nicest summer twills. Too bad they are sky blue and cut tight from the waist down to the ankle so they hide almost nothing. His balls throb a little and he can’t help squirming a little on the hard chair. He’s really hoping his face isn’t too flushed right now.

“Sorry,” Bucky murmurs as he moves, sliding his eyes sideways to catch a glimpse of Steve. He can’t see anything of Steve above the easel except his neck and face. His face is still intense and focused and his eyes are dark, which could mean that he’s very turned on but could also just mean he’s concentrating very hard on his art.

But seeing Steve’s darkened eyes just sets off a new round of hot images in his head and he thinks back to when Steve first kissed him in the elevator, when he manhandled Bucky onto his back and straddled him, when he gently kissed the head of Bucky’s dick after giving him the best blowjob of his life...

_Fuck_. Bucky’s cock twitches again and he squirms harder in the chair.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, Steve,” he says, turning toward the artist with an apologetic look. “I got distracted, I’ll get focused again in a minute...”

But his apology is cut short when Steve practically throws his pencil down on the easel. He strides toward Bucky, unbuttoning his short-sleeve shirt as he approaches. His pec tattoo of an eagle that Bucky could only see the edge of in their elevator tryst is now in full view. His pupils are completely blown and the bulge in his snug jeans is enormous.

“No need to be sorry, Buck,” Steve almost snarls, throwing his shirt on top of Bucky’s on the table and grabbing Bucky’s shoulders to stand him up.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” hisses Steve, running his hands up and down Bucky’s arms and pulling him close. “I can’t even hold back anymore, I can’t even sketch, I want to...can I...” He stops, his words failing him.

Bucky is almost dizzy with lust right now but manages to croak out, “Of course, Steve, yes. You can do anything you want to me.” Just saying these words, spelling out how much he wants Steve, how much he trusts him to take care of him, makes Bucky even hornier. His throat catches and the warmth in his belly rises.

“Oh fuck,” Steve groans and closes the last few inches to Bucky’s mouth, claiming him with a searing kiss. It doesn’t even start slow or gentle; within seconds Steve is demanding that Bucky open up to him, licking across his lips.

As their tongues meet, Bucky involuntarily emits a squeak from the back of his throat. He runs his hands across Steve’s back as they embrace, reveling in the feeling of sleek muscles covering hard scapulae under his touch.

In response Steve pulls him even closer and grinds their erections together before slotting his thigh between Bucky’s legs. As Steve pushes his ridiculously defined quads up against Bucky’s balls, Bucky groans against Steve’s mouth. He feels warm and liquid, like honey melting in the sun, and grasps at Steve’s back in an effort to get closer to his body.

Steve grunts and rakes his tongue across Bucky’s upper teeth before langorously moving his mouth across to Bucky’s jaw and down his neck. He bites on Bucky’s collarbone and Bucky hisses and tilts his head back, reveling in the thrilling combination of pleasure and pain that Steve is inflicting on his body.

“Bucky...Bucky...” Steve whispers as he moves down Bucky’s chest to lick at his nipple, dark and pert against his skin. Bucky holds Steve’s head there for a minute, thrilling at the sensations that spread out across his entire body and down to his groin to make his dick even harder in his pants.

But Steve is impatient and kneels down to slides his tongue down Bucky’s abs to his belly button, licking around and inside.

“You don’t have to be self-conscious about this,” Steve says, lightly biting the skin on either side of Bucky’s navel in a way that sends sparks up Bucky’s spine. “I love it...I love your whole body...your body is just _so_ wonderful...”

“Ahhhhh...” is all Bucky can manage to spit out at this point, though the small part of him that’s still capable of rational thought is truly gratified that Steve likes all of him, whether it’s “perfect” or not. But he has no time to think about this, because Steve is quickly undoing his belt and pants and pulling down his trousers and underwear down his thighs to get at his cock.

As Bucky’s dick meets the cooler air of the studio, it twitches again, both in response to the difference in temperature and in anticipation of what’s to come. Steve kneels on the floor in front of Bucky and nuzzles into his balls and pubic hair, rubbing his nose against them and sniffing in appreciation before grabbing the base of Bucky’s dick and licking a thick stripe up his shaft. He flicks his tongue against the bottom ridge of the glans and around the crown.

“So beautiful, Buck,” Steve murmurs, kissing the tip before dipping his tongue into Bucky’s slit once, twice, three times. “Love your cock so much.”

Bucky is giddy and wonders how he’s managing to keep himself standing up. He feels like he’s floating and his mind drifts back to that once-in-a-lifetime blowjob in the elevator. He wonders if he’s going to get a repeat performance of that right now, although to be honest he’d be thrilled with whatever Steve wants to do to him.

And for a few minutes, it looks like he’s going to get that repeat performance. Steve licks around the head of his dick again before taking Bucky’s entire length into his mouth, pausing for a moment as it hits the back of his throat, and then starting to bob his head up and down.

Bucky sways a little and reaches back to put his hand on the chair to keep himself from keeling over. The suction and warmth against his length are just right and he can feel his heat rising...

...and then Steve pulls off him and stands up to face him, leaving Bucky a little unsatisfied, a little bereft. Bucky whines a little in protest but can’t complain when Steve kisses him thoroughly, his tongue snaking into Bucky’s mouth so Bucky can taste his own pre-come.

And then he really can’t complain because Steve stops kissing him and whispers against his mouth, almost breathless.

“Please,” Steve pants, his hand snaking up Bucky’s neck and into his hair. “Please let me fuck you, want to so much, please, Bucky...”

At this, Bucky’s cock jolts against Steve’s jeans and an involuntary gasp is pulled from his throat.

“Yessss, fucking do it,” he rasps, grabbing Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck me hard, please. _Please_.” His own breath speeds up and’s almost dizzy at the anticipation of feeling Steve inside him. They haven’t done this yet, haven’t taken this step, but it feels right and Bucky can’t wait.

Steve hisses and bites Bucky’s neck, then hurries over to his messenger bag near the inner wall to grab a condom and a small bottle of lube and shove them in his pocket. He comes back to Bucky and cups Bucky’s face with his strong, bike-calloused hand.

“Do you trust me, Buck?” Steve says, his deep blue eyes looking intently into Bucky’s own. “Do you trust that I’ve got you? That I’ll take good care of you?”

Bucky’s breath catches in this throat as he stares back and sees the care and sincerity in Steve’s gaze. And he makes a huge personal discovery.

“Yes, Steve,” Bucky says quietly. “Of course I trust you. I’ve always trusted you...ever since that morning in the elevator.”

Steve’s eyes flash and he leans in for a devouring kiss. He pulls back and cups Bucky’s jaw, saying, “If you get uncomfortable, Buck, just tell me and we’ll stop. I want to make you feel so good.”

Bucky gulps and replies, “I want that too, Steve. I know you’ll make it good. I know you’ll take care of me.” 

Steve’s eyes flash and he moves his mouth quickly to Bucky’s ear, licking over the inside, and whispering, “Good boy. Walk over to the window.”

Steve’s voice is soft but commanding and Bucky, mesmerized, has no choice but to obey. He shuffles toward the huge, dark window, a little awkwardly with his pants and boxer briefs below his knees, Steve right behind him. As Bucky gets close to the window, Steve pushes him right up against the glass and twists his left arm behind him, though not too roughly.

Bucky gasps again. He can feel the cool glass against on his face, against his right arm, against his chest, against his dick, and it’s a shock against his warm skin.

The lights are bright in the studio but outside it’s late enough on a summer evening to be dark, with just the faintest hint of sunset sky off in the distance. He wonders if there are people walking around the Columbia campus late on a Friday night and whether they can see him, pressed to the glass, three-quarters naked.

This thought isn’t worrying but somehow just a bigger turn-on. Bucky exhales loudly. He feels himself getting hotter and it’s a wonder he doesn’t spontaneously combust right there.

“You like that, huh?” Steve hisses in his ear, pressing his hardness, still trapped in his jeans, against Bucky’s ass. “You like showing off your gorgeous body to everyone walking by?”

Bucky’s brain is starting to short out but he manages to reply, “Y-y-yes, Steve, _fuck_.”

“Yeah?” Steve goes on, still holding his arm behind him. “You want me to fuck you against this window with everyone watching?”

Bucky’s dick throbs against the glass and stiffens a little more.

“Yes, please, Steve, fuck me, oh god,” he whimpers, pushing his ass back against Steve’s bulge. Steve lets go of Bucky’s left arm and carefully puts it against the cool glass, mirroring the position of his right.

“Stay right there,” Steve murmurs in that soft but commanding voice, and Bucky is happy to comply. He feels Steve’s big, calloused hand cup his right ass cheek for a moment, and then Steve pulls away a bit and Bucky hears the unmistakable sound of a cap being opened on a bottle.

The next thing Bucky feels is something cool and liquid dripping down his ass crack and then two of Steve’s fingers, now covered in lube, skim lightly down his crack to circle his hole. Bucky starts as if he’s gotten a shock and then moans as Steve inserts one long finger, gently and slowly, up to the second knuckle and starts circling it around to coat Bucky’s insides with lube before pushing it all the way in.

“Oh god, you feel so tight and hot,” Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear before biting the lobe. He slides his finger in and out a few times before adding a second, swirling them around and scissoring them to open Bucky up.

“Oh yeah, fill me up, Steve, unhhhh...” Bucky says, moaning a little louder every time those probing fingers brush against his prostate. Soon Steve adds a third finger and thrusts them all the way into Bucky, his thumb reaching down to stroke against Bucky’s taint.

After a few minutes of this mind-bending pleasure, Bucky hears Steve’s voice in his ear again.

“Are you ready for me, Buck,” it whispers. “Are you ready for my dick.”

“Fuck yes,” groans Bucky, bearing down on Steve’s fingers at the very thought of Steve’s thick, beautiful shaft inside him. Steve removes his fingers and Bucky hears a zipper and the crinkle of the condom wrapper. Bucky feels empty and aching, is dying to be full again, and it feels like an eternity of waiting even though it’s really only a few seconds.

Bucky hears the soft splortch from the lube bottle and shortly thereafter he feels the tip of Steve’s cock, hard and long, rubbing against his hole. He wails a bit, sees the fog of his breath against the window glass, and his hole almost involuntarily responds to the pressure and welcomes Steve inside.

“Oh god, you open up so good for me, Buck,” Steve mutters as he slides slowly but relentlessly into Bucky until he’s fully sheathed inside him. Staying still for a moment, Steve presses his chest against Bucky’s back, pushing him harder against the window.

Bucky’s eyes are closed and the pleasure washes over him in waves. He feels Steve’s warmth against his back, the coolness of the window against his front, and the stretch and slight burn of Steve’s thick, long cock completely inside him, and it’s perfect. The glass is sweating from the heat they’re generating and the condensation is beginning to drip down the window.

When Steve starts moving, fucking into Bucky with long, smooth thrusts, it’s almost a letdown after that perfect moment of stillness. Almost. Steve’s movements are sure and fluid, and he’s hitting Bucky’s prostate just enough to be tantalizing. With every thrust Steve pushes Bucky’s body against the window, and the friction against the condensation makes little squeaks.

“Do you like being on display for all the people down there,” hisses Steve as he picks up his rhythm, pounding harder into Bucky. “Do you like showing them how pretty you look when I fuck you.” These are not questions.

Bucky’s breath catches in his throat and a wave of heat runs up his body as he shivers at the thought. Who knows if anyone is actually outside looking at them, but just the idea sends a wave of heat through Bucky’s entire body and pushes him closer and closer...

“God, yes,” he manages to spit out. “Love it when you fuck me with everybody watching... giving everyone a show...”

“Fuck yes, honey,” Steve whines, maintaining his steady pace. “Show them how good you are for me, how you take me so well, how hard your beautiful dick is...” After a few more thrusts, Steve pulls Bucky’s hips away from the glass and reaches around to grasp Bucky’s cock with a slippery hand.

“Gonna need you to come for me now, Buck,” Steve growls, pumping Bucky’s shaft and shifting his angle so he’s constantly pounding Bucky’s prostate. “Show the people out there what that dick can do. Come for me, beautiful...”

At this, Bucky feels his heat rising and it seems the impetus for his orgasm starts in his feet and travels up through his pelvis. His vision greys out and tiny sparks flicker behind his eyelids as he grunts “Uuuuuhhhhhh.” His balls pulse and he shoots a load against the window.

As the aftershocks kick in he realizes Steve is still fucking him and the feeling is exquisite and just this side of Too Much. But just before Bucky starts squirming from the overstimulation, Steve tenses up and gasps and Bucky can feel him come inside him.

Steve attaches himself to Bucky’s back and they stay connected for another minute or two, chests heaving, skin shining with sweat. Bucky moves to lift his forehead a fraction away from the glass as he tries to get his breath under control.

Bucky notes with a small smile that the studio window is fogged up all around them; if anyone was watching them before, he thinks, they won’t be able to see anything now. He feels Steve shrink inside him, feels the satisfying soreness and burn around where they’re joined.

Steve pulls out gently and Bucky can hear him going across the room to throw out the condom, but Bucky stays where he is against the window, reveling in the endorphins and that freshly fucked feeling. It’s been a while since he was so well fucked - if ever - and he wants to enjoy it and remember every sensation.

After a minute, Steve returns to Bucky and helps him stand up, kisses his swollen mouth tenderly.

“Are you OK, love,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s stomach turns over in excitement and surprise at the word love but he decides to leave it for now. He smiles and plants the tiniest kiss on Steve’s upper lip.

“I’m great,” Bucky says softly, caressing the short hairs on the back of Steve’s neck. “That was amazing, _you’re_ amazing.” Steve shakes his head.

“That’s all you,” he says, and puts his strong arm around Bucky’s shoulders to guide him carefully over to the sink, where without a word he wipes Bucky down with damp paper towels. Bucky shivers at Steve’s gentle touch, the nerve endings on every inch of his skin tingling with pleasure.

Once Steve has finished cleaning Bucky up, he leans over to pull up Bucky’s boxer briefs and trousers, kissing Bucky’s belly as he zips, buttons, and belts. Bucky realizes that Steve is indulging in his preferred version of aftercare and lets Steve pamper him. It’s very comforting to be taken care of in this way, and Bucky’s heart is warm inside his chest.

Steve pulls Bucky close and kisses him once, twice, three times.

“Bucky,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against Bucky’s. “Bucky.”

“Steve,” Bucky whispers back. He’s having a lot of Feelings right now and they’re too overwhelming to put into words, so he doesn’t.

_I could really be falling for this guy,_ Bucky thinks, but doesn’t even dare to say the l-word, not even to himself. He doesn’t forget, however, that Steve called him “love” a few minutes ago, and treasures that inside his heart.

Steve kisses him again and turns his gaze on the window, which is covered with condensation, sweat, and a thick stream of rapidly drying ejaculate. Then he turns back to Bucky.

“Maybe we should clean up the come window,” Steve says grinning. Bucky looks at the window and back at Steve, trying to keep a straight face, and then he can’t manage it. He sputters a little and then starts giggling hysterically and after a few seconds, Steve joins him. They hug each other and laugh til tears are pooling at the corners of their eyes before they grab more wet paper towels to take care of the mess.

“What will the cleaners think when they see all this,” Bucky says a little while later as they throw the goopy paper towels in the garbage on top of the used condom.

Steve looks at him pointedly.

“You think we’re the first people to have sex in this room?” he says, one eyebrow raised. “We’re not even the first couple to fuck in here this week, my friend Kate and her boyfriend were in here on Tuesday night and I know they weren’t just experimenting with oils.” He grins and washes his hands, saying into the air, “Damn, Columbia, I really hope you pay your custodial staff well.”

Bucky grins back and then looks Steve up and down. He’s zipped up his jeans but he’s still shirtless; his nipples are hard after their exertions and the tattoo and the shadows of his lean muscles are accentuated by the bright overhead lights. Bucky tries very hard (again!) not to think about how hot Steve’s body is, although his dick is already showing early signs of renewed interest. To distract himself he grabs his shirt from the nearby table and is about to put it on when he stops and holds it out to Steve.

“So Stevie,” he says, cocky, “I presume we’re done with our modeling session for this evening...unless you want to start a new work, ‘Portrait of the Model in Fucked-Out Bliss.’”

Steve grins and picks up his own shirt.

“Not a bad idea,” Steve says, pulling the shirt over his shoulders and buttoning it up. Bucky is a little sad to see that chest disappear, but it does help keep his libido in check. For now. “I’ll put that picture in the queue for next time.” He goes over to the easel and hesitates a moment before picking up the canvas and turning it to show Bucky.

Bucky starts to get embarrassed and self-conscious, but then he really looks at the picture. There’s no paint on the canvas yet but the very detailed pencil sketch shows Bucky shirtless, turned slightly away from the artist, serene and confident.

Somehow Steve has captured the side of Bucky that he himself has trouble accessing but that he always aspires to. It’s like Steve sees that side of Bucky, that confident, self-assured Bucky, and believes in it and celebrates it. And...loves it? Bucky is stunned and can’t stop staring at the drawing.

“Oh god,” Bucky chokes out, his voice stuck in his throat. How has he gotten so lucky to have met such a wonderful guy like Steve? Steve looks concerned and hastily puts the canvas on the rack before coming over to gently grab Bucky by the shoulders.

“Are you OK?” Steve says, looking Bucky in the eyes. “Do you like it?”

Bucky feels his eyelids prickle and makes a Herculean effort not to lose it right then and there.

“Steve,” he says in a small voice. “I...I love it. I...you...I’m so...I’m _so_...” Bucky’s words dry up and he leans forward to nestle his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. He promised himself he wasn’t gonna use the l-word, even indirectly, but it just sort of spilled out.

“Yeah, Buck,” murmurs Steve against his ear while he strokes Bucky’s hair. “Me too. Me too. I feel the same way. That’s what I see when I look at you.”

Bucky lifts his head, his eyes wet, his heart feeling like it’s going to burst out of his chest. Steve gently thumbs away a little wetness from the corner of Bucky’s eye before leaning forward to kiss him, gentle but intense. The kiss deepens very quickly, both men trying to communicate all their unspoken feelings through their mouths. Bucky’s head is swimming and his dick starts to perk up again.

Steve pulls away after a few minutes and traces his finger over Bucky’s mouth. His eyes are dark and he’s having trouble keeping his breathing under control.

“What do you say,” Steve says, picking up Bucky’s hand and brushing his lips over Bucky’s knuckles while keeping his eyes locked on Bucky’s. “What do you think about...will you...what do you say...will you be my boyfriend.”

“Yes,” answers Bucky almost before Steve’s finished speaking. “Oh yes.” Steve smiles with joy and kisses Bucky again, soft and sweet. Then he moves his head sideways to nip Bucky on the neck.

“And what do you say,” Steve whispers under Bucky’s ear, “to going back to my place and continuing this... _modeling session_ ...in my bedroom.”

Bucky’s gut twists with desire and his knees buckle a little.

“Let’s go,” Bucky manages to rasp out. He can barely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to keep this light and fun, in a similar vein to Going Up, but it got a little serious on me at the end. Not surprising, to be honest - we all know how these too really feel about each other and how they’re meant to be together. 
> 
> Apologies to all the real artists out there if I’ve gotten some of the details wrong. 
> 
> Apologies also to the Starbucks at Madison and 49th, I’m sure your bathroom paint is very nice! 
> 
> I know I make a lot of fuss about Steve’s quads, but please go check out some pictures of professional cyclists and their legs and you’ll see why. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Comments are always welcome. 💜


End file.
